Secret live
by RustyCage500
Summary: Ichigo is married but only few people knows about it, follow him and his wife in they incoming adventure.


It's been already three years after Ichigo became the captain of newly formed 14 division, it's purpose was different from other divisions, Yamamoto ordered Ichigo to travel to the Hueco Mundo where he recruited few Arrancars that were left, Ichigo at first wanted to recruit Nelliel but to his own surprise he also found Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Tier Harribel and Coyote Starrk hiding in the ruins of Las Noches, not having anything else to do they accepted his offer.

Through the past three years they became friends although they still like to fight with each other from time to time, as for Ichigo now he have waist long hairs which he keeps loose most of the time except from fighting, then he usually kept them in a ponytail with a black ribbon, he also became more handsome.

Right now he's sitting in his office doing his usual paperwork, he was slowly finishing signing a stack of documents when he heard weak knocking on the doors, "It's open." He said loud enough to be heard behind sturdy wooden doors, doors slowly opened and a short women more or less 150 cm in height walked inside, she have long straight bloody red hime cut hairs reaching to her thighs, her fair skin, small nose and golden eyes easily bring smile upon his face, as for her character she's gentle, well-mannered, charming, clever and quiet person but she's also very clumsy and carefree sometimes.

"Lieutenant Onibiri Kotone returned from the patrol." She slowly walked up to his desk, "Kurosaki…when we're alone you don't have to be so formal, after all you're my wife." They are secretly married for over three months now, beside his and her family only Yamamoto, Ukitake and Kyoraku knows about that, "I still can't believe that we are married, it still feels like a dream…Kurosaki Kotone, it really sound much better."

She giggled and sat on his laps nuzzling into his chest, "If Kyoka Suigetsu didn't merged with me then I would lost my powers and didn't meet you." Ichigo signed last document and sighed heavily in relieve, he smiled and hugged her from behind, "I'm finished here, let's go home."

Kotone nodded and get off his laps allowing him to stand up, it was already 10PM and they walked in complete silence, after ten minutes they finally arrived at they destination, as a son of Isshin Shiba Ichigo was appointed as a head of Shiba clan, at first Ichigo wasn't sure if he should agree to that but now he was more than happy, every servant in Shiba household was royal to the family and they know about Kotone, when they arrived to the mansion first thing they do was walking to their bedroom , "I will take a shower first okay."

Ichigo nodded and waited for Kotone to walk out before changing to sleep, he take out his blue pajamas from the closet, although they were married they didn't have sex yet because that was too embarrassing for both of them, Kotone was walking down the hallway before she heard someone calling her, "Sister!" she turned around and saw her younger sister Chifuyu, she looks just like Kotone when she was ten years old, behind Chifuyu was walking much higher and more mature woman with short light red hair, her name is Onibiri Fumiko, mother of Kotone and Chifuyu.

"Chifuyu, mother, what are you doing in here?" asked Kotone slightly shocked be they sudden visit, "I wanted to talk to you but knowing you're a lieutenant I know you will be coming home late." She slowly walked up to Kotone and hugged her, "Then Kotone, how much must I wait for a grandchild?" hearing that smile that Kotone usually use faded and she pushed herself away from her mother, "It's late, go home." Kotone turned around and was about to leave but her mother hugged her from behind, "I'm sorry Kotone, I know that it's hard for you but you can't always run away from that, he's your husband now Kotone and you should behave like a wife should."

Kotone pulled away from her and slapped her face, "Me and Ichigo didn't need that, everything is alright as it is, he don't want to force me to anything and that's alright to him, we both can wait!" Kotone passed her by and run back to the bedroom, her mother and younger sister slowly walked to the exit, "I'm sorry Kotone." Was only thing her mother said before walk out of the mansion.

Kotone stormed inside the bedroom surprising Ichigo who was about to lay down on the futon, not stopping even for a second she jumped onto him and he catch her, as soon as she nuzzled into his chest she began to cry, he know what probably happened so he hugged her and rubbed her head with his hand, "It was your mother again?" Kotone only nodded in response, Ichigo knows that sex was a very delicate subject to her so he doesn't press that matter, after few minutes of crying Kotone fall asleep exhausted from her day of work and stress that her mother make her go through.

***flashback***

Kotone dreamed again about the past, she was walking down the academy corridors with a stack of books in her hands, it was big enough to nearly completely block her view, she was in a hurry because classes already started, she heard some commotion on her way but she shrugged it off.

Source of this commotion was Kurosaki Ichigo who came to find some members to his division, "Everyone from third year please step forward." From the crowd nearly twenty people stepped forward, "Is that all?" asked Ichigo slightly surprised by the small number, one of the soon-to-be shinigami's stepped forward, "Yes captain Kurosaki, that's all." Ichigo nodded slightly in agree he was about to say something but something bumped into him.

Kotone slowly walked through the crowd trying not to fall down, "Sorry, I'm sorry, please step aside." Kotone tried to get past the crowd with all her might, when she finally walked out from the crowd she hit someone and fall to the floor, "Hey, watch where you're going you jerk!" When angry Kotone was someone to be feared off and most people in academy know that, she looked up and froze in place, he looked at her and extended his hand to help her, "Your name and year?" he asked calmly, Kotone stuttered a little but answered,

"M-my name is O-O-Onibiri K-Kotone, third year." Ichigo raised his eyebrows hearing her answer, he looked at the one that stepped forward, "You said just now that everyone were present, what about her?" hearing his question the man started to laugh and waved his hand in front of him in mocking manner, "Please don't mind her Kurosaki-sama, she's from the far end of east Rukongai, we have few people from noble families so she isn't needed in your division." His words infuriated Ichigo who walked up to him and kicked him right in the guts sending him few meters back.

"Let me decide if she's worth or not, don't measure people be social status." Punching that idiot calmed Ichigo like nothing before, he walked up to Kotone who was still sitting on the floor, she was still shocked by what just happened so Ichigo grabbed her beneath her shoulders and picked her up which wasn't hard considering her small body, when he do that Kotone tried to get away from his hold which caused Ichigo to laugh at her childish behavior, "Come with me to the training field, I want to test your skills." After saying that Kotone stopped moving and Ichigo put her down.

After they went to the training field Ichigo turned toward her, "Use your shikai." Ichigo ordered her and she slowly unsheathed her zanpakuto, it's sheath was coal black with gold cross like pattern through all length of it, her zanpakuto was standard katana with red hilt, pentagram like tsuba in the color of gold and pitch black blade, "Punish my enemies with your fire! Ryuhana!" Kotone immediately was engulfed by black flames but only for a while, when flames disappeared she was standing there with black naginata with gold dragon pattern on the blade.

"Good, now use one of your attacks." Ichigo demanded and Kotone happily raised her zanpakuto into the air then swing it at him, "First punishment: Purgatory!" cascade of black flames went right at Ichigo scorching everything on its path, Ichigo wanted to block it with his hands but he sensed incoming danger and jumped into the air avoiding raging cloud of black flames, after few seconds he landed in front of her and patted her on the shoulder, "That was good, you forced me to dodge that and that wasn't something anyone could accomplish, I want you to be my lieutenant, how about it?" Kotone was just looking at him with wide eyes and dropped jaw.

"B-but I'm not from noble family, someone like me shouldn't even earn seated officer rang!" she started to step backward and Ichigo just chuckled at that, "Don't worry, you're really strong and beside I'm starting to like you." She sighed in defeat and nodded, "I get it, I will accept your offer." Ichigo rise his fist into the air in victory then gently patted her head.

From that day three years ago they continued to grow more and more attached to each other, one and half year after becoming his lieutenant Ichigo confessed to her, that was the best day of her life except her weeding.

***flashback***

Kotone wake up more relaxed than ever, she looked up only to see Ichigo's sleeping face, she smiled and nuzzled even more into his chest, she laid there for over ten minutes before she feel Ichigo moving slightly, then come his yawn , "Good morning Ichigo." In response Ichigo pulled her by her waist closer to his face and kissed her passionately, after few seconds they break off their kiss, "Hurry and dress up, you will be late for captain meeting."

Hearing that Ichigo looked at his clock and tried to get up, "Shit, I will be late." He quickly stand up and went to the bathroom to dress up, Kotone looked at her attire and decided to went right to his office, she was about to open his front doors but they opened before she could react, that was Tier Harribel in a standard shinigami outfit "Lieutenant Kotone, what are you doing here?" Tier asked her very confused by her presence here, Kotone sighed in defeat told Tier to follow her, they were walking toward 14 division headquarter, "Never before someone from our division went to my and Ichigo's house." Tier raised her eyebrow at that, "Your?"

Kotone blushed a little and nodded, "I'm Ichigo's wife, we get married three months ago, please don't tell anyone about that." Tier nodded slightly and patted her head, "Congratulation, so…did you two had sex yet?" at her question Kotone stopped dead in track, "Can we don't talk about that, I'm little afraid of that and Ichigo said it's not important so it's okay for now."

Tier sighed and shake her head in disagree, "He just don't want to force you to that, but I know that he can't control his hormones, few days ago I saw him locking himself up in his private bathroom, I heard moans from there so I assumed he was masturbating." Kotone just laughed at her statement, "Don't be stupid Tier, he would tell me if he was do…"

Kotone stopped and started to think about his behavior, "Every night before sleep he walks to the bathroom for over half hour…but why he didn't told me about that?" tears slowly started to run down her cheeks, Tier walked up to her and used her hand to wipe her tears, "He loves you, if he will tell you then you will be worried about him." Kotone nod and wipe her tears off, "I'm his wife after all, it's my duty to satisfy him, thank you Tier." With that said Kotone run ahead to the headquarters, when she get there Kotone started to do her share of paperwork.

Two hours later Ichigo returned from the meeting and saw Kotone sleeping on her desk, "She must be really tired." Ichigo smiled for a while before he felt himself getting hard, 'Don't be a pussy king, she's your wife so you can do anything with her body, she's also asleep so she won't remember anything.' His hollow side finally showed himself again, that infuriated Ichigo, 'Don't even thing about something like that bitch, I love her and I would rather kill myself than force her to something!' Ichigo mentally scolded his hollow, he just disappeared into deeper parts of his mind without a word.

'Are you sure It's okay Ichigo, you can be selfish sometimes.' Ichigo slowly started to break down, 'Please, not you too Zangetsu, I can't do that to her, I already was selfish enough confessing to her, I must do something about that.' Ichigo walked in to the bathroom, although he didn't know that everything was part of a plan Kotone created, she waited for a while before she started to her silent moans coming from the bathroom, "So he really can't control himself."

Now Kotone was sure, she was still little afraid and embarrassed but it can't go forever like this, tonight she will finally answer to his needs, one hour later Ichigo walk out from the bathroom and began to do his paperwork, few hours later they returned home, Ichigo was about to walk out from the bedroom but Kotone stopped him, "I know what you want to do Ichigo." He stopped dead in track and looked at her clearly shocked, Kotone stand up and began to undress herself, Ichigo blushed and turned around, "Don't scare me like that Kotone, if you wanted to change your clothes then why don't you ask." Ichigo wanted to walk out but doors didn't even budge.

"No Ichigo, I'm your wife so it's natural that I want to have your child." She was now in only her black panties, Ichigo blushed madly because it was his first time seeing her naked, normally her clothes didn't reveal it but her breasts are round and big enough for Ichigo to take them completely into his hands, this surprised Ichigo even more, Kotone blushed and covered herself, "I knew it, my body is weird isn't it?" Ichigo quickly shake his head and hugged her, "It's not it Kotone, I love you and your body is beautiful."

Kotone stand on her toes and wrapped her hands behind his neck, Ichigo smiled before he initiated a long making out session, Ichigo get rid of his robes and they both lay down on the futon not breaking a kiss, they kissed passionately for almost half hour taking short break for air once in a while, Kotone laid flat on her back while Ichigo is above her supporting himself with his left hand while his right one caressed side of her stomach, Kotone moaned into his mouth, 'Ah, why didn't I let him do that sooner' she thought to herself but her mind was focused on the powerful pleasure that she was receiving from him.

Ichigo felt that he must quickly do something to pleasure her even more so he moved his right hand toward her womanhood, Kotone moaned even louder than before reaching her orgasm from his touch, pleasure shot through her like a electricity causing her to arch her back, few seconds later she fall down on the futon while breathing heavily, her mind was clouded but she still noticed his long raging erection, she knew what he wants and she will gladly give it to him, she outstretched her arms to him wanting to be hugged, Ichigo gladly do that and while hugging her positioned himself at her entrance.

Ichigo looked at her wanting her approval, she smiled and moved her panties to the side allowing him to thrust into her, Ichigo slowly pushed himself inside of her, he decided that it would be better if he thrust all the way inside in one go, he pulled out a little before slamming all the way to her womb, she screamed in pain so Ichigo didn't moved his hips for few minutes, Kotone slowly adjusted herself to his length and wrapped her legs around his waist, "You can move Ichigo, it don't hurt so much now."

He trusted her more than anyone else so he began to move slowly in and out from her, after few minutes pain slowly subdued letting even more pleasure run through her body, her moans encouraged Ichigo even more, they both felt their orgasm coming closer so Ichigo picked up his speed, pleasure was so intense that Kotone dig her nails into his back making Ichigo grunt from both pain and pleasure.

Ichigo felt his release coming closer so he warned her, "Kotone…I'm going to…" she didn't let him finish his sentence, her only response was to tighten her grip onto his body and kiss him, they were sweating heavily but they couldn't care less, they were young and both of them experienced their first time, Kotone didn't have any idea about sex but Ichigo was close friend of Yoruichi who teach him how to pleasure a woman, little did they know that right now they were observed by Yoruichi and Tier, both woman were happy for them but as Ichigo was getting close to release they walked away.

With few last thrusts they both climaxed, Ichigo released himself inside her and Kotone clamped so hard onto his manhood that even single drop of semen didn't escape, she wanted his child and that day wasn't safe so she could only smile at her success, he didn't pull out from her and just shifted them so now she was on top, she likes laying on his chest so she just purred happily at his gesture, after few minutes Kotone suddenly felt electricity running through her body, her eyes widen as she sat up on his waist still connected to her husband.

She put her hands on her stomach and smiled, she lay back on his chest and purred happily, "I'm very glad I meet you Ichigo." Ichigo smiled and wanted to sleep but Kotone started to move her hips up and down stimulating him, "Kotone, what are you doing?!" Ichigo was taken off guard by her action but what surprised him the most was face which Kotone was making, "Ichigo, I want to feel more." Pure bliss was present on her face and Ichigo knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight, 'Well fuck it, it's not like I can stop her or anything.' Though Ichigo and followed her movement.

This night moans could be heard from long distance but no one cared except the young lovers trying to give each other as much pleasure as they want.

* * *

If you enjoyed my new story then please review.


End file.
